doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom II RPG
Doom II RPG is the sequel of Wolfenstein RPG, set before Doom RPG. It was released for iPhone and iPod Touch on February 8, 2010. It uses the Wolfenstein RPG mobile engine. It was developed by id partners Fountainhead Entertainment via the merger id Mobile. The iPhone version of Doom II RPG contains a digital comic book. Playable characters You can play the game with three different characters: *Major Kira Morgan *Scientist Riley O'Connor *Sergeant Stan Blazkowicz (the original game's protagonist, descendent of William "B.J." Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein 3D) Plot Doom II RPG is the sequel to Doom RPG. While there's not much known about the monster invasion in UAC bases on Mars, another monster invasion happened on Earth's moon. A team of soldiers accompanied by a scientist have ventured to the UAC bases on the Moon to investigate. At the beginning the group splits up and the player is on his/her own. Immediately noticed are conflicts between a UAC computer designated SAL and another unknown entity, designated VIOS. Conflicts with VIOS appear frequently in the game. After the player initially arrives in Hell s/he encounters the Pinkynator, a creature that spawns Pinkies. After passing through a portal the player finds her/himself on a UAC base on Earth and finds out that Earth is overran by monsters also. The player fights his way through and re-enters Hell, where s/he encounters the Cyberdemon and finds out VIOS is the brain of another Icon of Sin. After the VIOS is defeated the game ends with an ominous sign off, letting the player know the fight is not over. Weapons Doom II RPG has a new set of weapons, complete with new graphics *Chainsaw *Assault Rifle *Scoped Assault Rifle *Super Shotgun *Chaingun *Plasma Gun *Rocket Launcher *BFG *Holy Water Pistol *Shooting Sentry Bot (comes in green and red versions; green being weaker, and red being stronger) *Exploding Sentry Bot (comes in green and red versions; green being weaker, and red being stronger) *Soul cube *Toilets (can be thrown) The Holy Water Pistol is seemingly rather ironic since it can be refilled in toilets. Also please note the Soul Cube can only be obtained in Hell. Monsters Doom II RPG uses the same hierarchical system for monsters as the previous Doom RPG installment, with classes of monsters individualized by colors. In addition to the classes in Doom RPG, Doom II RPG adds some new classes: *'Sawcubus Class' Lesser Sawcubus, Greater Sawcubus, and Chainstrosity *'Watcher Class' Brier, Watcher and Sentinel In addition to the new classes of enemies the game has two new bosses; the Pinkynator and VIOS. The Pinkynator is a boss level entity, capable of spawning a room full of Pinkies. VIOS (Virtual Icon Of Sin) is the new Boss Brain inside the new Icon of Sin. Cut content Some content was cut from Doom II RPG during development. This is evident by comparing the game and the game trailer. *the original name of the Sawcubus was Chainsaw Goblin *Zombie names were similar to Doom RPG *The Sentinel was originally depctied as a robed Heretic-style enemy (as seen in a trailer for the game); its artwork was changed before release Cheat mode Similar to Doom RPG and Wolfenstein RPG cheat mode is activated on the menu screen by pressing 3666 for phones while the iPhone and iTouch has this sequence: touch the top left corner, top right, bottom left, bottom right, bottom left, bottom right. From there you can choose cheats such as invincibility mode (aka God mode), walking through walls (noclip), full inventory (give all), complete level overview (give map), level skip (change map), and so on. Levels #Tycho Station #Cichus Base #Kepler Site #UAC Administration #UAC Labs #UAC R&D #Gehenna #Abaddon #VIOS Image gallery doom2rpgwpns.png|Weapons Sarge.png|Sergeant Stan Blazkowicz Zombietech.png|Zombie Technician Greatersawcubus.png|Greater Sawcubus Arch2vile.png|Archvile Sentryrpg.png|Sentry Watcher.png|Watcher Pinkinator.png|Pinkynator rpg2hellportal.jpg|Hell Portal Doom II RPG VIOS.PNG|VIOS in Doom II RPG (iPhone) External links *Official Doom II RPG site *Doom 2 RPG greenlight trailer featuring the Heretic-esque monster, at Youtube Category:Games on mobile device platforms *